My Stupid Mouth
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella left for a reason unbeknown to the gang. What happens when she returns but with something else too? Troyella. OneShot R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**A/N: Hey everyone this is just a one shot i thought of. It's the longest one shot i have wrote i think so please R&R thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

My Stupid Mouth

23 year old Troy Bolton sat in his parent's restaurant, for the grand opening, with all his friends, Chad Danforth, his girlfriend Taylor Mckessie, Zeke Baylor, his girlfriend Sharpay Evans, Jason Cross, his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson and Ryan Evans and his girlfriend Cassie. There was one person that wasn't there though. Gabriella Montez. Troy sighed as he thought of the day she disappeared out of their lives for good 5 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Monday morning and the gang, who were all 18, minus Gabriella were in their homeroom waiting for Gabriella to arrive. None of them had spoke to her over the weekend which they found strange._

"_Troy your her boyfriend so why haven't you called her or gone round to see her?" Sharpay asked as Troy shrugged._

"_She told me on Friday night that she couldn't see me this weekend and she would call me soon." Troy explained as the bell rang._

"_Alright everyone sit now!" Ms Darbus shouted as she entered her room in her normal large and dramatic clothing. "Mr Danforth remove yourself from Miss Mckessie and sit." Chad glared at her._

"_Remind me to kill her in her sleep." Chad whispered loudly to Troy who smiled while Chad sat down and Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend giving him a nudge._

"_Mr Danforth!" Ms Darbus exclaimed as Troy sniggered along with some of the other students. "Right does anyone know where Miss Montez is? Mr Bolton?"_

"_I can honestly say I have no idea. I haven't spoken to her since Friday." Troy told her as Coach Jack Bolton entered._

"_What do you want Bolton?" She asked. No matter what, Ms Darbus still had something against Jack even after the triple win. _

"_Could I possibly talk to you in private?" Jack asked as she huffed and walked out the room. Jack rolled his eyes and followed._

"_What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my homeroom?" She asked as Jack sighed._

"_It's about Gabriella Montez." He started about his son's girlfriend._

"_What about Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus inquired._

"_She has had to move and won't be returning to East High. I have no idea where she has gone or why but that is the message I got from her father." He explained as Ms Darbus looked at him._

"_Her father? I have never heard her mention him." She stated._

"_All I know is the office got a call this morning from him and asked me to come and tell you. Do you think you could send Troy out? I have somehow got to find a way to tell him. I could strangle that girl for just leaving. Troy is going to be heartbroken. Tell him to bring his stuff to because knowing Troy he is going to want to go round and see if it's the truth and I can hardly see him returning to school. " Ms Darbus nodded as she re entered her room._

"_Mr Bolton your father wishes to talk to you. Take all your stuff." Troy gave the gang a confused look before walking out._

"_Dad what's up?" Troy asked as his dad lead him down to the gym._

"_Troy what I'm going to tell you will most likely hurt you." Troy gave his dad a quizzical look. "Gabriella's gone. The school got a call from her dad this morning. She has moved and won't be returning to East High. I know nothing else." Troy stood there in shock._

"_This is some kind of sick joke isn't it? Gabriella would never go to her fathers. They never speak!" Troy exclaimed as Jack shrugged._

"_Troy I don't know what is going on. All I know is that she is gone." Jack said as Troy punched the wall._

"_She isn't gone! I know she wouldn't just go!" Troy ran out of the gym and out of the school as his dad sighed._

"_Coach what's going on?" Chad shouted as the gang entered after the bell went._

"_Shouldn't you all be in class?" He asked as they looked at him._

"_Coach what's going on? We know something is up. Where's Troy?" Jason asked as Jack sighed._

"_Gabriella's left." He simply said as all their jaws dropped._

"_She hasn't gone. Why would she have gone?" Sharpay asked as Jack shrugged._

_I don't know. I don't know." H e sighed as he wondered where Troy was._

_With Troy _

_Troy ran out of school and ran straight to Gabriella's house. As soon as he got there he saw a sold sign in the front garden. He ran up to the door and knocked furiously on it, getting no reply, before he slid down the door and let a tear fall. The love of his life was gone._

_(After school)_

_Troy was in his room just looking at all his pictures of him and Gabriella when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw the gang standing there._

"_Hey." Chad said quietly as they walked in._

"_How you coping?" Sharpay asked as she sat next to him and gave him a hug._

"_I don't get it. Why would she just leave without telling any of us? Why would she go with her dad who hates her?" Troy asked as they all sighed._

"_Troy Gabi obviously didn't care about us the fact she left and didn't bother to tell us or say goodbye. We don't need her and neither do you." Chad told him as Troy shook his head._

"_I know something is up. Gabi sounded upset when I spoke to her on Friday and now all of a sudden she's gone. Something doesn't make sense." Troy said standing up. Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Troy no matter how hard it is, Gabi obviously didn't think of us and doesn't want us to know where she is so we have to just move on." Taylor told him._

"_She has been a bitch. She didn't think of anyone but herself and now she is gone and I think we are better off without her." Sharpay said as Troy sighed. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Hello? Earth to Troy." Kelsi said waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"You were thinking about that bitch again weren't you?" Chad asked. Whenever they talked about Gabriella they referred to her as a bitch because if they spoke nasty about her it helped them to forget how hurt they were when she left. The hurt that was still there today. "Don't because she didn't think of any of us when she left and she obviously couldn't care less about us."

"Chad doesn't start. I'm not in the mood." Troy stood up and walked away. What he didn't see was a certain brunette sitting behind them wearing glasses and a hat listening to them talk about her.

Gabriella sat there and sighed as she listened to them talk about her. She hated doing what she did. She hated never getting back in touch with them. She was pulled out of her trance by a pull on her top.

"Mommy I'm tired." The little girl next to her told her. She smiled as she picked her up and sat her in her lap and smiled at the older man sitting opposite.

_**Flashback**_

_With Gabriella (Friday before the gang finds out)_

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella froze as she walked into her house after returning home from school._

"_Dad?"Gabriella stood there shocked. Her father had walked out on her and her mother when she was born and whenever they had tried to get in touch with him he just told them he wasn't and never would be a part of Gabriella's life. "Where's my mom?"_

"_Gabriella come here and sit down. I need to tell you something." Gabriella cautiously went and sat down opposite him. "Gabriella your mom was killed in a car crash a few hours ago up in LA." Gabriella froze. Her mom, the person who had been there for her forever was gone. "Gabriella you have to come with me back to New York. I'm sorry." Gabriella ran upstairs to see all her stuff packed up and collapsed on her bed mattress in tears. She stayed there on her own for about an hour when her phone rang, startling her. She leaned over and grabbed it from her jacket pocket to see Troy's id. She took a deep breath before answering._

"_Hello?"_

"_Gabi? Are you ok? Are you crying?" Troy's concerned voice made fresh tears fall from her face._

"_Troy I have to go."_

"_I'm coming round Gabs." _

"_Troy don't. I'm fine. I'll see you soon. I love you." Gabriella didn't know what she was going to do._

"_If you're sure your ok. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you too." Gabriella knew Troy was worried and knew something was up._

"_Don't. I'll see you on Monday." Gabriella heard Troy sigh before he agreed and they hung up._

"_Gabriella? We have to go." Her dad's voice came through to her room. She sighed as she stood up and took one last look at her room before walking downstairs and leaving the only place she had ever known as her home._

_A Month later_

_Gabriella woke up a month later, in her new room. She had moved in with her father after the funeral. The two had talked and Gabriella agreed to forgive her father when they talked about everything. Turns out he didn't want to know Gabriella before because his wife at the time, who he later divorced, hated that he had a child with another women and threatened to end their marriage if he had anything to do with her and of course her father listened to her and cut off all ties with Gabriella and her mother._

"_Good morning honey how you feeling?" the past two weeks Gabriella had been sick every morning. The two were going to the doctors later that morning to get the results of some tests they did._

"_I still feel awful." Gabriella told him as he hugged her._

"_Hopefully the doctors will have found something and we will find out in a bit. Why don't you go and get changed?" he suggested as Gabriella nodded._

_At the doctors_

_Gabriella and her dad were in the doctor's room._

"_Gabriella what I'm about to tell you might come as a bit of a shock." The doctor started._

"_Whatever it is we want to know." Mr Montez stated as the doctor smiled._

"_Gabriella the reason you have been so sick is because you are pregnant." Gabriella's jaw dropped as did her dads. The doctor explained to them what they needed to do._

"_Thank you doctor. Gabriella come on let's get you home." Mr Montez said as Gabriella was still in shock. The two went straight home. When they arrived Gabriella still hadn't spoke."Gabriella honey are you ok?"_

"_Dad what am I going to do?" Gabriella asked scared. Mr Montez looked at his fragile daughter. She looked like a little girl who was lost._

"_Do you know who the father is?" he asked as Gabriella nodded._

"_My boyfriend. Troy." Gabriella had told her dad all about her and Troy and the rest of the gang._

"_Do you want to call him?" Gabriella immediately shook her head._

"_No. He will hate me even more if I tell him." Gabriella heard her dad sigh. "I want to keep the baby but I don't want anyone to know that its Troy's ok?" _

"_Fine. I think you should tell him but it's your decision."Gabriella hugged her dad._

"_Thanks dad." Mr Montez smiled. He had missed this. The father daughter bond as she had grown up and had promised himself he would never leave her again._

_8 months later Gabriella delivered a very healthy baby girl who she named Emma Michaela Bolton. Gabriella decided even though she didn't want to tell Troy she wanted her daughter to have a part of him with her and making her a Bolton seemed the perfect idea._

_**End Flashback **_

"Hey sweetie why don't you go and choose an ice cream and I'll be over in a minute?" Emma nodded as she jumped of her mother's lap, listening to her grandpa. "You should try and find a way to talk to him." Gabriella sighed. She watched as her father walked over to her daughter, seeing Mrs Bolton interact with her granddaughter even though she didn't know who she was.

"You do know I can tell it's you but the others are too dumb to realize." Gabriella turned and saw Taylor sitting next to her.

"And you could never not work something out. Did you tell them?" Gabriella asked as Taylor shook her head.

"And have Chad start having ago at you I don't think so." Gabriella smiled as Taylor nodded her head to the door where Troy was walking out. "He's never forgot you. He still hopes that maybe one day you will come back." Taylor informed her.

"Why would he wait around for me?" Gabriella asked as Taylor shrugged.

"He's still in love with you. Now are you going to tell me why you left and never called?" Gabriella knew she would eventually have to face this.

"Did Troy tell you when he last spoke to me I was upset?" Taylor nodded. "Well I had just found out my mom had died and I had to move in with my dad." Gabriella said nodding her head towards her dad. "After I moved to New York it was too hard for me to get in touch with any of you because I knew I was so far away and everything would be harder to deal with." Gabriella explained as Taylor hugged her.

"Gabs you shouldn't have had to go through that on your own. We would of been there for you." Taylor told her as Gabriella smiled. All the others behind watched but just assumed it was a friend of hers that they didn't know.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't but that's half the reason me and my dad moved back here." Gabriella told her as Emma came back with Mr Montez.

"Mommy can I sit on your lap?" Emma was very well spoken just like her mother and always asked before she did anything.

"Come here you." Gabriella picked her up as Taylor looked at her. "Taylor meet my daughter Emma Michaela Bolton." She said whispering just in case someone behind was listening.

"She's Troy's?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded. "Wow does he know?" Gabriella shook her head. "Tell him then." Taylor said as Gabriella sighed.

"I can't. What if he hates me?" Taylor shook his head.

"He wouldn't hate you but if you are unsure and don't want to create a scene I suggest you go talk to him now while he's out there and think of a way to make him stay calm." Taylor stood up and went back to the gang as Mr Montez smiled at Taylor hoping that she might have got through to Gabriella.

"Gabriella do what is right and be happy." Gabriella stood up with Emma and walked to the door leaving Taylor and Mr Montez watching.

Outside Troy was sitting on a bench just thinking about how rubbish his life was when a little girl walked up to him and pulled on his leg.

"What are you doing out here on your own princess?" Troy asked the little girl who held her arms up for him to pick her up. "Where's your mommy or daddy?" Troy asked sitting her on his lap.

"I'm sitting on my daddy's lap mommy told me and she said to tell you she's sorry." Troy looked at the little girl confused.

"Where's your mommy and what's your name?" Troy asked baffled.

"My name is Emma Michaela Bolton and my mommy is over there." She told him pointing to a tree behind him. Troy turned around and nearly passed out when he saw the one person he never thought he would see again.

"Gabi?" she nodded as he picked the little girl up off his lap and carried her back over to where Gabriella stood.

"Hi." She said softly.

"What are you doing here? And why is this girl in my arms saying her name is Bolton and I'm her dad." Troy asked as Gabriella sighed.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Troy nodded as he grabbed her hand instinctively and lead her back into the restaurant.

"Troy where are you going and who..." Jack stopped when he saw Gabriella. "Miss Montez?" Gabriella smiled as Troy still held her hand.

"Hello sir." She politely spoke as he stood there emotionless.

"Dad can you please make sure no one comes through to the back because I think we need to talk." Jack nodded as Troy pulled Gabriella along with him to the back of the restaurant. "We can use the office." Gabriella nodded as Troy dropped her hand and typed in a password on the lock before opening the door. He let Gabriella go in first before following still holding a now sleeping Emma.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she sat down and Troy locked the door. He gently placed Emma down on one of the couches in the room and placed his jacket over her.

"What are you doing back here?" Troy asked sitting down next to Gabriella. "Gabi what's going on?" Gabriella sighed before talking.

"I'm back because I've finally had enough of hiding and keeping secrets." Troy looked at her still confused as she started.

"Gabi you need to start from the beginning." Troy told her as she nodded.

"Do you remember that day you called me and you knew I was upset but I told you not to come over?" Troy nodded. "Well I had just found out my mom was killed in an accident." Troy looked at her surprised before seeing tears well up in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as they leaned back. "My Dad told me I had to go back with him to New York. I didn't know what to do because I was still in shock. Well anyway after the funeral, I moved in with him and we sorted things out. I decided I couldn't call anyone back here because it would become too difficult not being able to see you. Especially you. After about two weeks I started getting sick and I finally went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant. I was so shocked I couldn't speak when the doctor told me. I made the decision that I didn't want to ruin your life so I stayed away in New York and I told myself that I wouldn't tell you. My dad tried to get me to call but I wouldn't so he eventually gave up. I had her and just tried to move on with my life. Forget you but I couldn't. Every day I would wake up and think what if I told Troy? What if I had stayed in touch with you? What if my mom hadn't died where would we be today? I knew I made a mistake and I had to find you and at least tell you because Emma doesn't deserve to suffer not having her dad because I was too stubborn. And well here we are." Troy just sat there letting everything sink in. After not saying anything for a few minutes, Gabriella decided she better go. She untangled herself from Troy and picked up Emma. Just as she was about to unlock the door Troy spoke.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Troy asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Because I thought that was what was best." Gabriella told him as he shook his head

"I would have been there for you Gabi. I loved you more than anything. After you were gone I refused to give up until one day I did. I came to the conclusion that I couldn't find you so the chances of us being together again were impossible. You should have told me I had a daughter. You know what I don't care. You and your daughter can just go back to New York for all I care." Troy unlocked the door and walked off leaving Gabriella standing there confused and hurt. She grabbed her bag and left the restaurant quickly and went straight home with her dad following.

With Troy

Troy walked back out annoyed and hurt that Gabriella hadn't told him he had a daughter. He saw his family and friends all sitting there talking and having a good time...

"I'm guessing she told you." Troy saw Taylor come and stand next to him.

"Yeah she did. I can't believe she never told me." Troy said as Taylor smiled at him sympathetically.

"Troy you can't blame her. Her mom had just died and then she finds out she is pregnant just weeks after moving to New York. How could she have known what was the right thing to do?" Taylor asked.

"She has had 5 years to tell me and she hasn't so don't try and make excuses for her Taylor." Troy walked off to rejoin his friends and family.

"Where's Gabriella?" Jack asked as everyone else looked confused.

"She left." He simply said as Taylor sighed.

"Good I hope you told her where to stick it." Chad said as Taylor hit him.

"Maybe you all should just grow up and think about how Gabriella must feel. None of you know the truth apart from Troy and if you did then you would see that she didn't really have much of a choice." Taylor grabbed her jacket and stormed off leaving the others there a bit surprised by her outburst.

"What's she talking about?" Kelsi asked as Troy sighed and told them all.

"Oh god poor Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said as Troy looked at his mom.

"You feel sorry for her? She lied to me and how can you just sit there and feel sorry for her?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Troy her mom died, she found out she was pregnant and she had no one apart from her dad from the sound of it there for her. How can you not feel sorry for her?" Troy looked at the others who agreed with his mom.

"I'm an idiot aren't I for being so hard on her? God my stupid mouth has probably just lost me the most important people in the world." They all nodded.

"Yeah we don't blame you for doing that because we all would have done the same but you need to think of your daughter now. Gabriella has done the right thing by telling you about her and now it's up to you to be there if you want and be a father." Chad told him as Troy nodded.

"I need to go." Troy left quickly and dialled Taylor's cell.

"What?!" Taylor answered annoyed.

"I know you have probably spoke to Gabriella and know where she is so can you please tell me her address so I can make it up to her." Troy quickly asked.

"Why should I? You weren't interested earlier?" Troy groaned.

"Trust me I know but I want to be there for them now so please tell me." Troy pleaded. Taylor sighed.

"Fine." She gave Troy the address. He thanked her and drove to the address hoping it was the right one. Troy quickly drove to the address and jumped out his car and knocked on the door quietly just in case Emma was sleeping again.

"Hi Mr Montez." Troy said seeing Gabriella's father open the door.

"She's upstairs, first door on the left." Troy smiled and thanked him before going upstairs to find Gabriella. He slowly got to the door and heard talking coming from inside the room.

"Mommy am I going to see daddy again soon?" Troy heard Emma ask and Gabriella sigh.

"Come here you. I don't know because your daddy is confused but I want you to know that no matter what your daddy does, mommy and grandpa love you very much ok." Troy watched through the gap in the door Emma nod and give Gabriella a hug. He slowly opened the door further.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Gabriella and Emma looked back.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as she climbed of Gabriella and ran to Troy. Even though she hadn't known him very long she already was comfortable with calling him daddy.

"And here I was worried about waking you up." Emma giggled as Gabriella stood up.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled.

"Taylor." Gabriella nodded. "I also want to apologize for what I said before. I don't want to lose you or Emma not now that I know about her." Gabriella nodded as Troy explained.

"You sure you want to be a part of her life because you can't just change your mind?" Gabriella warned as he smiled.

"I'm sure. I want this Gabi. I want to learn about her and being a dad." Troy told her as she nodded.

"How about you start by putting her to bed?" Troy grinned.

"That would be good." Gabriella lead him down to Emma's room which had already been painted pink.

"Mommy is daddy going to tuck me in?" Emma asked.

"Do you want him too?" Gabriella asked her as she nodded. "Well I'm sure he will do that for you then." Gabriella stood at the door and watched Troy put their daughter to bed.

"That wasn't that hard." Troy whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah just wait till she gives you one of her tantrums because she wants to stay up late." Gabriella laughed as did Troy. She started heading back downstairs when Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Gabi..."the two locked eyes before starting to lean in.

"Gabriella I'm going." Mr Montez half shouted, half whispered up the stairs causing Troy and Gabriella to break apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Gabriella called to her dad listening to him close and lock the door behind him.

"So you live alone with Emma?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. Shivers ran up and down her back, feeling Troy's warm breath on her, his arms around her waist and stroking the small of her back with his thumb. "Do you need someone to stay with you then tonight?" Troy teased as Gabriella smiled.

"Definitely because who knows when I might need you."Gabriella whispered as Troy closed the gap between them and slowly moved the two back to the bedroom where they let their love for each other from the past 5 years out.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so there you go. What did you think? I have no idea why i wrote this but i don't think its too bad. Its not quite how i planned it but near enough. Please review. Thanks! **

**Right for those who haven't read College struggles and already answered this I'm doing a small quick story but before I start writing the sequel to College Struggles and I want to know whether or not you think I should do it. It will be an M Rated fic if I do it but I have some one-shot planned too which won't be M. It will be a Romance/Humour if you want me to do it. **

**_Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together 3 years. They are 18 and ready to take their relationship to the next level but are nervous. When their parents go away will they go through with it? _**

**What do you think? Do it or leave it? Please Review. Thanks! **


End file.
